


Kaleidoscope Eyes

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, godfather/godson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Teddy visits Harry's office.





	Kaleidoscope Eyes

Harry looked down and swore his glasses were fogging up, as his vision seemed to fade in and out. He concentrated on the string of saliva that was still hanging onto Teddy's bottom lip as he slowly pulled off of Harry's cock. 

Teddy had both hands touching the floor, his knees spread wide, head moving snake-like, as he moved sinuously, licking and sucking away the last remnants of Harry's strength. 

He was helpless against Teddy, unable to push him away, to tuck himself back into his trousers and demand that Teddy leave his office. Unable to even reach for his wand and lock the damn door. Unable to do anything except admire this beautiful boy below him.

Teddy was nuzzling his cock with a reverence that Harry had never experienced before. Teddy seemed to view Harry as a prize, while Harry on the other hand was quite sure that he was the lucky one in this situation. Yet, Teddy kissed from the base of Harry's cock all the way up, stopping to lave the tip and nearly going cross-eyed as he attempted to dip his tongue into the leaking slit. Harry made a noise in his throat, a whine, a breathy desperate call for help, for sanity....or possibly just for more of Teddy.

Long eyelashes which were previously brushing against Teddy's freckled cheeks, suddenly fluttered as he looked up at Harry. Harry's mouth went dry and he felt as if the air had all but evaporated out of the room. Teddy's eyes were shining brightly up at him. They almost seemed to be a thousand different colors all at once.

Harry was mesmerized. Looking into those eyes he felt a pull deep in his gut, and he felt thrown into a Pensieve full of memories: Holding Teddy's slim hips steady as he got onto his first broom, helping Teddy learn how to put on a tie without using magic, buying the meringues Teddy liked from the neighborhood bakery even though Harry couldn't understand why Teddy liked them so much, allowing Teddy to steal a sip of Harry's wine with dinner, Teddy's head somehow always finding its way into Harry's lap when they watched a movie on their Muggle television, Harry's hands carding through Teddy's hair and watching with fascination as it melted gently from turquoise to midnight blue before settling on a dark plum, the same color as Harry's favorite wine. Harry never knew even the most basic plot of the films that they watched together, far too preoccupied to care. 

A low whine pulled Harry out of his thoughts and he blinked a couple of times before his gaze refocused. Teddy's lips were stretched deliciously around Harry's cock and his own eyes were closed, looking peaceful in his current position. 

Harry didn't know what compelled him, but suddenly he reached out to stroke his calloused fingers through Teddy's long strands, watching as they changed from violet to the dark plum he was so fond of. Harry opened his mouth to speak, gulping uncomfortably as he realised just how dry his throat was. He licked his lips and stuttered out a single word, "H-hi."

Teddy swallowed suddenly around Harry's cock, sending a shock of intense pleasure to shoot through Harry's body, his abdomen clenching at the feeling.

The head of silky hair pulled slowly off Harry's flushed cock, and with a final kiss to the tip, Teddy leaned forward to rest his head on Harry's hip. There was a smear of pre-come on Teddy's reddened lips. 

"Hi," Teddy said softly, his voice slightly rough.

Harry reached his hand out once more, trailing his thumb over the pre-come. Teddy's lips parted at Harry's touch and Harry chose to finally follow the instincts he had been pushing down for months, years even, pushing the digit into Teddy's warm mouth.

Teddy licked all around Harry's finger, caressing the pad of his thumb and tracing the edge of his cuticle. As Harry pulled his finger back out, he swiped the wetness over one of Teddy's eyebrows and watched as his left eyebrow became a gradient of plum to violet to lavender.

They locked eyes once more, and Harry could swear that he would never get bored of looking into them.

"Is this your true eye color?" Harry asked, whilst Teddy nuzzled the base of Harry's cock and blinked up slowly at him.

"Mmhmm," Teddy replied, the vibration of his reply making Harry's cock twitch. "But they can be any color you'd like," Teddy suggested, a questioning lilt in his voice. 

Harry rushed to answer, "No, no. I-I love them. They're perfect."

Teddy bit his lip at this praise, and seemed unable to meet Harry's gaze. A flush began to stain his freckled cheeks.

The sound of the lift outside Harry's door suddenly brought him back to reality. Harry looked around his office for a moment, becoming cognizant of their location. He was seated in his leather desk chair, Teddy on his knees in front of him. He eyed the door, the stack of files on his desk, and the numerous memos he had yet to attend to. Then he looked back at Teddy.

"Let's go home."

Teddy perked up, a hopeful smile spreading across his face. He still looked a bit tentative, "Yeah?"

Harry reached for his wand, flicking it so that a whirlwind of papers was suddenly filing itself into the cabinets along his walls, a sign appeared on his desk to signal that he would be away for the remainder of the day, and a hasty memo was sent off to his department. He then tucked himself back into his trousers, and placed a finger beneath Teddy's chin. He leaned down, placing a light kiss on his godson's lips.

"Home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Maccadole for reading this over for me. Hope you all enjoy it! It was fun to write.
> 
> LJ: cap-bookworm  
> DW: capricornbookworm


End file.
